Lil Pony!
by sasuke1010
Summary: uhhh not good not good with summarys and I am certainly not good with writing so if I mess up please lemme kno and READ THE PROLOGUE!
1. Chapter 1

**Lil Pony?!?!?!?!?!**

**Prologue**

_Hinata Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha meet_

_but on the "I hate my little pony"fan club site?_

_What will happen to them?_

_Will they ever meet in real life?_

_Will they start to love?_

_Only God knows....._

**Sasu: My my this should be fun!!**

**Hina: O.o thats an odd thing**

**1010: AHAHAHAHA!!**

**Hina: I'm scared!!**

**1010: sorry hina chan!!**

**Sasu: pfft**

**Hina: you paired me up with HIM?!**

**1010: don't worry you'll like each other eventually!!**

**Hina: oh dear me...**


	2. The Chat

**Chapter One...The Encounter**

"SASUKE KUNN!!" Sakura Haruno yelled as Sasuke Uchiha approached

"Its always about him, sasuke sasuke...why not me sakura chan!!" Naruto Uzumaki whined

"sakura get the heck away from me PLEASE!! for God sakes!!" Sasuke said as he approached

"but sasuke kun..." Sakura said sadly "I thought you loved me"

"I never said I loved you..in fact I think your annoying and getting on my last good nerve so shut up!" Sasuke said

**Mean While At The Hyuuga Estate**

hinata was about to log on to her computer when she heard her name being called and then her door opened

"HINATA NEE CHAN!!! I lost my dolly!!" Hanabi Cried

"awww hanabi where did you put your dolly last?" hinata asked gentily

"hinata nee chan dolly was last seen with neji but neji said he doesn't know where dolly went!!"

"let me speak with him im sure he has something to do with this!!"

"Thank you hinata nee chan!!" Hanabi said happily

'all that matters is to get rid of the pestering little sister' hinata thought.

**Back With Team 7**

"I LOVE YOU SASUKE KUN!!" Sakura Cried

"I hate you too sakura" Sasuke said calmly

"Sounds like someone got burned" a voice said

"WHOS THERE?!?!" Naruto yelled

"hehe chillax man its just us" Kiba Inuzuka said as he and shino waved up in a tree

"oh its just kiba and shino whew" Naruto said

Sasuke glared at kiba and Kiba glared back... they just merely hated each other for not reason ever since they met in the academy

**That Night**

Hinata finally got Hanabi's doll from neji but it cost her $50 and a pair of socks.

Hinata logged into the Internet

_FaintxNumb has logged in_

That Night Sasuke Happened to log into the same site

yeah thats right the "I hate my little pony" fan club webcite

_Zero has logged in_

_FaintxNumb: hello zero_

_Zero: hey....._

_FaintxNumb: Why so glum chum?_

_Zero: im always like this and can you please change your s/n to something shorter_

_FaintxNumb: fine fine fine whatever floats your boat_

_Zero: hmph_

_FaintxNumb has changed her name to shy_

_Shy: better now?_

_Zero: yes thank you!!_

_Shy: damn your so stubborn just like Sasgay Uchiha_

At this point Sasuke started twitching. Some actually dissed him. HIM. THE sasuke uchiha the hottest guy in konoha or so the fangirls say.

_Zero: ill take that as an insult_

_Shy: yes you should... God I hate sasuke uchiha_

_Zero: hey kid_

_Shy: IM 14 BOY!!_

_Zero: well im 14 too so shy....who are you?_

_Shy: im a shadow.. a shadow of someone who I want to be like...Naruto Uzumaki..now HE is hot!_

Hinata started wondering 'why am I telling him this stuff..oh well its not like he lives near me

Sasuke was thinking 'SHE LIKES THE DOBE?!?! better than me? Huh who knew there might be hope for girls yet'

_Zero: what do you think of Sasuke Uchiha then?_

_Shy: I think hes stuck up! The fangirls have made him soft and stupid!!_

_Zero: ohhh...._

_Shy: lol I betcha he still thinks of himself as the hottest guy ever but HE IS TOTALLY NOT....my Naruto Kun is 3_

_Zero: better not tell him that or else his head might go fat_

_Shy: well maybe that might be a good idea -////-_

_Zero: your pretty cute_

_Shy: uhhh ok....._

_Zero: no offence but usually I think all girls and guys except me were idiots so thanks_

_Shy; ok.... your welcome?_

_Zero: well I gotta go...ttyl_

Sasuke logged off but was still wondering who that was

Hinata logged off after so called "Zero" and was now drifting off the sleep

"hmm zero... that person is interesting..." and she fell asleep


	3. huh!

**Chapter 3.... Sasuke and Hinata get Along?!?!?!**

the next morning hinata woke up at the same time as always...6 am and she logged onto the Internet because well she didnt have anything else to do

_Shy has logged in_

_Shy: no ones on?!_

Sasuke was already logged in because he gets up earlier each morning... 4am man!! HE IS LIKE A MACHINE

_Shy: aww better log out_

_Zero: uh hem...I feel SO ignored_

_Shy: haha very funny jerk_

_Zero: hey it aint my fault... blame yourself for not checking the online list...all you had to do was click one little button_

_Shy: OH SHUT UP!!_

_Zero: awwwww your so mean shy kun!!_

Sasuke and hinata finally realized... they didnt know what sex each other was!! so eachone of them thought 'maybe I should ask'

_Zero: hey shy...are you a guy or a chick?_

_Shy: nice wording idiot_

_Zero: just answer the question please!!_

_Shy: fine...im a girl...what about you idiot?_

_Zero: im a boy and damn proud of it!!_

_Shy: fine fine fine by the way what village are you from?_

_Zero: konoha...like you are_

_Shy: oh ok..._

hinata started to panic 'OMG OMG OMG HES IN MY VILLAGE!!' she thought

now sasuke knew she was panicking by the way there was silence

_Zero: dont worry I wont tell your secrets I promise_

_Shy: ok cool_

_Zero: who are you anyways?I mean your name_

_Shy: I aint telling shit bout that!! if you saw me in person you would go nuts!! sometimes even I piss myself off_

_Zero: im not telling you who I am either_

_Shy: good its for the best_

_Zero: yeah suureeeee... are you in a clan?_

_Shy: thats classified info_

_Zero: fine...._

_Shy: are you from one?_

_Zero: ...maybe...and maybe not...._

_Shy: weirdo_

_Shy: oops gotta run cya later zero san_

_Zero: just call me zero_

_Shy: **cough cough** or idiot_

_Zero: …_

_Shy: bye zero teme_

_Zero: wth_

_Shy has logged out_

_Zero has logged out_

"SHE IS THE WEIRDEST GIRL I HAVE EVER MET!!" sasuke yelled

"who is sasuke?" itachi asked while opening the door " you have been online for awhile care to explain?"

"well itachi nii san... I met this girl online"

"Online dating is meaningless" itachi said bluntly

"Itachi nii chan ths girl is from our village but....I dont know who she is"

"find it out...hack her comp or something"

"ITACHI NII SAN!!! I CANT DO THAT!!" Sasuke yelled

"at this rate your gonna make me lose my hearing you are so lucky mom and dad arent alive or else dad wouldve kicked your ass and you wouldve seen mom cry" itachi explained

"I still cant believe you failed a mission because of me!!" sasuke said sadly

Itachi smiled at sasuke "I didnt wanna kill the only lil bro I had...My fav person ever"

Sasuke smiled as well "thanks itachi nii san"

**Where Hinata Is**

'man zero is weird' hinata thought

"Hinata sama?!hinata sama?" neji called

"yes neji nii san?" hinata answered

Neji ran straight to hinatas room and opened her door. He stared to Glare at her computer then stared at hinata. Hinata blushed when she noticed he was staring at her

"wh-what is it n-neji nii san?"hinata said quietly.'STUPID STUPID HINATA YOU KNOW THAT YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO STUDDER AND YOU STILL DO!!YOU IDIOT!!'

Neji snapped back into reality and replied "dinner is ready hinata sama.. you better hurry you have a mission with team 7 tomorrow...and no funny business...and please dont faint around naruto!!"

Hinata looked down. She knew that Neji knew that she liked naruto she just couldnt help it. He was amazing. Thinking back to naruto she suddenly started thinking about zero....zero what a strange boy.

'oh no ive troubled hinata sama again, stupid stupid neji think before you leap....no wonder they named you neji...your a skrew up!!' neji thought and mentally scolded himself.

He knew when he brought that up she gets all sad since naruto likes sakura haruno. He knew that hinata gets sad so easily. He knew that she was his favorite cousin ever. And he knew that he was a jerk to her and she still forgave him even though he forsake her. She was still his best friend

"uhhh hinata sama come on lets go!!" neji said and made a very sad attempt to smile.

Hinata laughed because neji looked like a fool when he tried to force a smile on himself. She knew he was trying his best.

"HAI NEJI NII SAN!!!!!" hinata said cheerfully

**1010: whew another end man another one!!'**

**Sasu: =_= it sounds like a nejihina thing**

**Hina: EWWW HES MY FRIEND NOT MY BF!!**

**1010: IT'LL GET BETTER I PROMISE!!**

**Hina: OK!!**

**Sasu: oh boy*rolls eyes***

**1010: oh btw...I DONT OWN DIS ANIME!!!**

**Sasu: thank God for that**

**1010: if I did sasuke would have hinata**

**Sasu: O.o 1010 I want you to own the anime**

**1010: me too my friend me too**


	4. the day before the mission

**Chapter 3**

The day started off really bad for hinata I mean really really bad. First off she woke up late so she was so sleepy that when she was going to bite into her breakfast, instead of falling asleep she bit neji. Thats right she BIT NEJI. Of course neji was enduring the pain in his arm from the bit. Damn who knew hinata has a grip with trying to eat. Then while she was training she fell asleep on the tree akamaru peed on!! Kiba woke her up immediately and told her that she was on akamarus pee so then hinata freaked out...and guess what happened while hinata was going into the shower to wash off the pee... she fell on neji. Neji was not having a good day either. He was bitten then got pee on him. He could only imagine what day hinata was having. Finally it was night time and after hinata had her shower she went online

_Shy has logged in_

_Shy: Zero? Zero? Are you here?_

_Zero: neeeee 5 more minutes mom_

_Shy: hate to burst your bubble but im not your mom...are you half asleep?_

_Zero: well there was this girl in town I heard she had a worse day than me which made me feel better_

_Shy: ok...._

_Zero: You might know her...Hyuuga Hinata... the weakling of the pack_

_Shy: shes not weak....well at least I dont think she is_

_Zero: ok..... she doesnt seem annoying much so she's ok_

_Shy: …thats cool..._

_Zero: dontcha think eventually someone is gonna log on besides us_

_Shy: hmm maybe...lemme call one of my friends up_

Hinata called kiba and shino to come on but do not reveal anyones Identity including themselves

_Shy: I got some people they should be on soon_

_MY DAWGS has logged in_

_MY DAWGS IS A FAG has logged in_

_Zero: im guessing they dont get along with each other?_

_Shy: afraid not_

_MY DAWGS: WTF WTF!! WHATS WITH THAT MAN?!?!?!_

_MY DAWGS IS A FAG: well you are a fag I mean once I saw you make out with a boy teddy bear_

_MY DAWGS: IT WAS A BOY?!?!?!_

_Zero: idiots..._

_Shy: … come on guys... geez!!_

_MY DAWGS: so who are you? Shy chans lil BF?_

_Shy: w-wait guys..._

_Zero: yes I am so what?_

Sasuke realized what he had put... he treated this girl like a friend and he just put her down as his girlfriend oh the fangirls are gonna eat this up

_Shy: uhhhh since when?_

_Zero: since now got a problem with that dawg boy?_

_MY DAWGS IS A FAG: ohhhhh burn man burn!!_

_MY DAWGS: do you know who she really is then?_

_Zero:......_

_Shy: SHUT UP YOU GUYS!! LEAVE NOWW!!!_

So kiba and shino logged out as soon as hinata told them to. They could tell she was pissed

_Zero: uh thanks?_

_Shy: Im your GF?!?!?! SINCE WHEN?!?!?!_

_Zero: as of right now.... your my dirty little secret like that song!!_

_Shy: your gonna regret me?!_

_Zero: so who are you really?_

_Shy: I aint telling shit...you'll find out... cya wink wink_

_Zero: o.o weirdo..._

_Shy: yeah yeah w/e_

_Shy has logged out_

_Zero has logged out_

Sasuke was twitching. He has a GF now but he doesnt even know who the hell she was. He kept on wondering....

'Sakura? No shes too preppy and she would never say she hated me

Ino? Nope cant be her I heard shes going out with shino

Tenten? No definitely not...she loves neji apparently

Hinata? Heh you crazy? Cant be her shes too shy...but...hmmm it might be

or it could be

A villager perhaps...

Naw not a villager because the villagers are all idiots and fangirls

I might have to look at the hyuuga and see if its her!!'

The next morning, Sasuke went to the hyuuga estate for his so called "Mission".

Sasuke definitely did not understand the situation until he arrived at the hyuuga estate.

They had body guards, Millions of them just floating around the estate but the most at hinatas room.

"damn the one suspect just HAD to be a rich little girl and a guarded one at that" sasuke said unaware that hinata heard him

"w-whos there?!?!" Hinata said as she was panicking

'Shit caught already?!' sasuke mentally scolded himself "hey hinata yo its me sasuke"

"o-oh uchiha san h-hello" hinata said "wh-what brings you t-to my humble h-home?"

"im here to see you for a minute" sasuke said bluntly

"o-ok uchiha san" hinata said 'oh my God neji knew one day an uchiha would come and try to kill me, I better be careful' hinata thought strictly to herself

Sasuke hopped into her room through the window

"Hinata I have a small question for you....do you hate my lil pony?"

Hinata was twitching at this point. She didnt even want to know what sasuke wanted with that information but oh well.

"NO!" hinata said loudly

"I absolutely hate my lil pony...its so GAY!!" Hinata said without so much as a stutter

Sasuke stared at her like he's just seen a ghost. He knew immediately that she was Shy but just to be on the safe side he asked again

"Hinata, Do you know someone on the I hate my lil pony fanclub website by the name of Zero?"

"yes and do not even DARE hurt zero!! if thats who your after dont hurt him!! He is a nice guy!!"

"Hinata.... why would I hurt zero?! Uhh hinata news flash... im zero..."

Hinata was stunned, she never thought Sasuke was Zero. HER zero.

"you're zero...MY zero?! I dont believe you"

Sasuke coughed

"Ok lets see... zero asked you to change your name because it was too damn long so you changed it to Shy right?" Sasuke said calmly. Truly inside he was panicking, I mean any guy would if his girlfriend didnt believe he was he, right?

"anyone couldve had that information....you.... what have you done to zero?!?!!"

"hinata why arent you stuttering anymore and why are you questioning me about me? I am zero Shy... you must really like me heh one more thing.. you arent shy online it seems you have more confidence... also zero doesnt know who you are til now cause I am zero" Sasuke said then he took a breath.

"zero...?" Hinata said. She couldnt believe zero was sasuke uchiha. The sasuke uchiha she hated so very much

Sasuke smirked because face it, sasuke does NOT smile much at all

" yes shy chan its me, its zero" Sasuke said gently. It was a miracle he says something softly in the first place.

**End of the chapter**

**1010: YAY YAY YAY!! another chapter done :3**

**Hinata: yes 1010 san**

**Sasuke: I cant believe your a girl**

**1010: shut the insert swear word here up boy!!**

**Hinata: 1010 san please calm down**

**1010: oops my bad...next chapt will be up soon..chao!!**


	5. The mission hours!

**Chapter 4.... The mission part 1/5 the beginning**

Oh dear, hinata seemed to panic at the fact she has a mission with team 7. She cant wait until sakura realizes her and sasuke are BF and GF that should be loads of fun. And what will the sasuke fangirls say?

"Hinata sama, are you ready for your mission?" neji asked

"Yes I am neji nii san" Hinata responded quietly

So hinata left for the village gate

**Meanwhile at the Uchiha house**

"AHHHH ITACHI NII!! I HAVE A PROBLEM!!" sasuke shouted at his older brother.

"whats the problem sasuke? Need help with packing?" itachi asked calmly

"NO ITACHI NII!!!! I JUST REALIZED IF MY FANCLUB AND SAKURA FIND OUT IM TAKEN THEYRE GONNA KILL HINATA!!"sasuke panicked.

".....your boned....." and with that itachi walks away.

"DAMN YOU ITACHI!!" sasuke scolded. The one time he asks itachi for help and what does he do? He makes people feel more doomed.

**10 minutes later at the village gate**

Naruto waved at everyone. For the first time ever **Naruto** was the **first** one to **arrive**. It was like a miracle.

"MORNING HINATA CHAN!SAKURA CHAN!!" naruto greeted as sakura and hinata walked toward the gate at the same pace.

"morning naruto kun... greetings sakura san" hinata said formally.

"Good morning hinata" sakura replied while covering narutos mouth.

Sasuke approached them calmly and slowly

"HI SASUKE KUUUNNNNNNN!!!!!!" sakura exclaimed

"yeah yeah whatever"sasuke answered.

Sakura did the usual. She squealed like a typical fangirl. Figures.

Sasuke walked over to hinata

"Is there any morning for me Shy chan?" sasuke asked.

"morning zero....happy?"hinata said.

Sasuke smirked, as normal. Hinata seemed to take that as a 'yes that will do'

Sakura glared at hinata. 'Since when is she so close to MY sasuke kun?!' she thought. Hinata glanced at sakura and noticed she was being glared at. Hinata was not scared. She was terrified. Sasuke noticed that sakura was glaring too and he saw the fear in hinatas eyes.

"Sakura stop glaring at the poor girl your going to give her a heart attack" sasuke said.

Suddenly they randomly heard arguing... which could only mean 1 thing.

"OH YEAH BUG BOY YOU WANT SOME OF THIS?!?!?!" kiba threatened

"Dog breath.... shut up....."shino said smoothly

"OH YEAH YA WHINY piece OF SH-"

"KIBA KUN!!!!!" hinata said while covering both the boys mouths.

"sorry hinata" they both said in unison.

"thats everyone... EXCEPT KAKASHI SENSEI AND KURENAI SENSEI!!"Naruto pointed out.

"soooo hinata... how did you become so close to sasuke kun?" sakura asked.

"ummm welll... ya see...."hinata stuttered.

"Sakura back off or ill cut that face of yours off" Sasuke said angerly.

"B-but sasuke kun"

"Shut up sakura... and by the way for your information hinata is my girlfriend... you whiny little person... now leave her alone"

"sasuke kun how?why?WHY HER?"

"because your annoying sakura and you have a big mouth"

"SASUKE KUN I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THOUGH!!" Sakura cried. Then sakura did the unthinkable.. she kissed sasuke...sakura got to kiss sasuke before hinata. Hinata felt sad even though it wasnt sasukes fault. She felt....betrayed.

Sasuke pushed sakura up and looked at hinata. He felt way worse then hinata did.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WHORE" sasuke yelled "I **dont** love you, your annoying end of story I happen to love **hinata** so skrew you!!"

Sakura cried even more. Sasuke was not hers. Sasuke now belonged to another girl, a girl that didnt even want him to begin with.

Sasuke ran over to hinata and hugged her

"Im sorry shy chan I didnt mean for it to happen honest...im sorry"sasuke said apologetically.

Hinata smiled. She knew he was truly sorry. She could feel it in her heart.

"Ok then zero... I believe you... Its alright now" hinata cooed.

Hinata and Sasuke hugged and then they heard a sudden POOF.

"ahahaha sorry were late guys, we wanted to go at a slower pace to see the views"kakashi explained.

"LAIR!!"Sakura and Naruto said at the same time.

"Come on shy chan get on my back ill carry you" sasuke offered.

"but I cant do that to you"hinata said

"awww what you dont trust me? It'll be alright shy chan trust me!!"

"aha ok zero ill trust you" hinata said giggling.

Sakura made a very angry glare at hinata but that didnt bug hinata anymore because she was with sasuke. So Hinata climbed onto sasukes back and sasuke ran in circles and span just to make hinata dizzy.

"ahhh this is what I get for trusting you, now im dizzy" hinata laughed

"thats the whole point" sasuke said trying hard not to laugh.

Shino and Kiba pretended to barf. Naruto just looked at Sakura who was looking at Hinata who was looking at Sasuke who was looking back at hinata.

**Mission, Hour 1 Lunch**

Sasuke walked with hinata on his back. She fell asleep due to extreme dizziness thanks to him. Sakura was stomping around angerly. She was jealous. Naruto just ran and ran but every 5 minutes he tripped over a rock and fell flat on his face. Kiba and Shino were arguing on which of them was better than the other. Oddly enough Shino won.

"Guys were here... stop one on our mission....LUNCH!!" kakashi said.

Hinata woke up at the sound of the word lunch.

"um I would like to have some lunch" hinata said as her stomach growled.

"yeah me too"sasuke agreed.

"If sasuke wants lunch I want lunch" sakura said in agreement.

Kiba and Shino both wanted lunch. But after they started to kill each other over a sushi roll, kurenai banned them from lunch time for the mission.

"THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT AS USUAL SHINO!!"

"Shut up kiba"

"NO YOU SHUT UP SHINO!!!"

"your dog breath is getting on my nerves"

Everyone sighed. There was no hope for those two people.

Hinata took a bite out of a cookie and left the cookie in between her jaw

"hmmmm I like the cookies" hinata said

Sasuke bit into the other hair of hinatas cookie and chipped it off then ate it.

"hmmm your right that is one hell of a cookie"sasuke said

"Hey zero that was my cookie!!"

"ohh shy chan shy chan you can get another one!!"

"zero your not being fair"

"who said anything about being fair?"

Sakura watched as Sasuke and Hinata goofed around. She was getting more and more jealous. She now hated hinata ever since she so called 'stole' sasuke away from her.

Sasuke laid his head on hinatas lap and took a nap. Hinata took a picture of him sleeping. Sasuke looked calm when he slept.

"Oh hinata whore.... why did you steal my sasuke kun away from me?"sakura asked in her cute voice, if she ever had one.

"uhhhh I dont see your name on him... besides he is not an object... he is a human being and he had free will" hinata protested.

What they didnt know was that Sasuke was awake. After that flash in his eye he woke up but didnt bother telling hinata he was up. He was comfortable where he was. When hinata said those things about him, he loved her even more.

"well then hinata whore.... I will get my revenge"

"SAKURA CHHHAANNNNNN!! wanna go out with me?" Naruto asked

"hmmmm NO!!" sakura rejected.

Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"whats all the fuss about?" Sasuke asked hinata. "who knows" she responded.

"alright kids END OF LUNCH" kurenai said.

**Hour 2 the hunt for easter eggs?**

Sasuke carried hinata as usual and hinata fell asleep again. Kiba and Shino were arguing about shino giving akamaru flees. Shino denied this but actually it really was him. Sakura just looked at sasuke with hinata on his back. She wanted that to be HER not HINATA. Naruto hopped up and down like some clown boy. Kakashi sensei was talking to kurenai sensei about some movie on make out paradise. Man what a pervy sensei.

"so then kurenai the guy did th- oh wait GENIN STOP!!" kakashi said. All of them stopped walking and looked back at kakashi.

"What is it now kakashi?" asked sasuke

"were here sasuke"

Everyone looked around. Where exactly was Here?

"Alright you genin" kakashi said. "you will be on a scavenger hunt... for easter eggs!"

"WTF SENSEI!!" Sakura and Naruto scolded in unison. Again.

"oh simple... our client wants us to do this... 1st a easter egg hunt.. 2nd Camp out for 1 day and 3rd help him defeat a jounin ranked person. Simple right?"

"what kind of mission is THAT?!?!?!" Sakura practically screamed at kakashi.

"ow ow sakura chan your hurting my ears... now genin DISBAND" kakashi said calmly." and meet us back here in 15 minutes!!"

Sasuke woke up hinata and told her the mission.

"uhhh thats a interesting mission... h-hey zero?"

"yes shy chan?"

"is it starting now? Are we going to be in teams?"

"thats a good question shy chan... lemme ask kakashi"

Sasuke walked over to kakashi to ask him those questions hinata gave him.

"hey kakashi will there be teams? When is it starting?" Sasuke asked

"ohhhh its starting in 30 minutes so be ready. Also yes there will be teams. Teams of 3 to be exact but not the usual teams. Me and kurenai are going to pick the differences. Is that a clear answer sasuke?" Kakashi said

"yeah thanks" sasuke walked away.

After Sasuke told hinata the information she thought this might be fun. But she did not know that sakura was glaring at hinata and sasuke was glaring at sakura who seemed to notice.

**End of Chapter**

review I dont give a damn =_=


	6. OH SNAP! cruelty!

**Lil pony chapter 5? Lets skip the stupid egg hunt!!**

"ahhh shy chan, I dont wanna do this stupid egg hunt" Sasuke yawned

"zero, be careful your on a-" Hinata was cut off.

"ahhhhhh!!" Sasuke fell into a pit.

"trap" Hinata finished.

"ow ow, shy chan is so mean"

"I didnt do anything.. uh oh, people are coming" Hinata hid.

"OMG LADIES WE CAUGHT A MAN!!" a girl said

"not A man... THE man... its sasuke uchiha!!" another girl fangirl squealed.

"oh shit" Sasuke went into a ball and preformed hand signs. Afterward a huge burst of flame came out to the hole.

"a-ah Zero!! are you ok?!" Hinata ran to the hole and reached her hands in. Suddenly she was dragged down.

"aw shy chan is so cute" Sasuke teased.

"zero!!"

"aw but its true!!"

"Not in front of the kidnappers!!"

"you mean pedophiles!"

"whatever!!"

"your so cruel shy chan"

"ya wanna see me cruel zero?!"

"do your worst"

Then Hinata kissed Sasuke.

"th-that is NOT cruel" Sasuke stuttered for once in his Uchiha life.

"well its not until I tell you the cruel part, im not going to kiss you for 1 straight year"

"WHAT?!"

"you heard me zero"

"aw your so mean shy chan"

"who said anything about nice?"

"you are NOT the hinata hyuuga I knew 2 months ago"

"well 2 months ago I thought you were sasgay uchihoe"

"WTF!! UCHIHOE?!?!?!"

"yep yep!!"

"since when was I gay or a hoe?"

"I dunno, I thought you were a stick up prik"

"wait... I just realized when we started going out the 'I Hate Sasuke Uchiha' fan site shut down, was that you who made that?!"

"maaaayyyyybeeeee"

"cruel cruel shy chan"

"hey a shy girl like me gotta have her strengths. Like making websites"

"also the fact the 'I lub Naruto Uzumaki' site shut down, was that you too?!"

"maaaayyyyybbbbeeee"

"again, CRUEL!!"

Hinata laughed. She loved seeing someone all powerful act like a child but an uchiha?!. That was way too funny for her. She fainted laughing so Sasuke was kind enough to drag her out of the hole and carry her back to kakashi.

"hey sasuke... how many eggs did you get?" Kakashi asked.

"I di-" Sasuke cut himself off. Hinata was holding a basket of eggs. 23 to be exact.

"uhh we collected 23 eggs"

"oh well Sasuke congratz.. you won the grand prize of a trip to another dimension"

"what the hell kakashi"

"oh by the way... why is Hyuuga chan knocked out?"

"long story"

"okayyy..."

**The end**

**1010: AWESOMENESS xD**

**Sasuke: =_=**

**Hinata:... weird...**

**1010: THATS THE POINT xD**

**Sasuke: it was short..**

**1010: =_= I know... people can review IDC!!**


End file.
